Truth or Dare?
by MacMullen
Summary: What will happen when the PJO characters play Truth or Dare? Nico gets bored? What happens next? Read to find out! Disclaimer- I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does...
1. Will You?

**I dont own PJO... Rick Riordan does ( for now )**

Annabeth POV- "Annnaaabbetth" I turned around to see my half sister Emily ( she is the cutest thing since teddy bears )  
"Yes?" I said half heartendly.

"The big kids want to know if you want to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"I dont know?" she said with an innocent face. "Will you?"

"Ummmmmm......Sure why not?"

"Ok, they are in the Aphrodite cabin" with in a second she was gone. I mentally slapped myself, the Aphrodite cabin what was I thinking?

I scolded myself as I went towards the Aphrodite cabin asking my self questions like " What kind of game?" and " Who's going to be there?". Probably Percy...No not him..We have been so unconfortable the last week or so. I blushed in spite of myself as I entered the cabin. Every head turned as I walked in, I looked around and his green eyes caught my glare...Oh..No.

" So...now that Annabeths here we can start playing, right? Selina asked.

" Ummm..so what exactly are we playing?" I asked dumbfounded.

" You mean you dont know? "

" No?" I said unsure of what to say next.

" Truth or Dare!!" shouted Travis Stoll.

" Oh"

" Well then lets get started then!!" announced Selina.

We all sat down on the hardwood floors with a neatly placed sheet on top. I sat next to Juniper then it was Grover, Percy, Selina, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Thalia ( Artemis let her stay for a while) and then it was Beckandorf. ( Spelling? )

This is going to be one heck of a game, I thought to myself as I stared a Percy.. He caught me glaring and gave me a wink. I blushed, Whoa...wait I am usually not like this around Seaweed Brain... Whats wrong with me?

" SO........who wants to go first? " I stated eager to get on with the game.

" Ummmmmmmm"

**What do you think? Please Review!! First FanFic... Flames are accepted !!!**


	2. The ' black hole ' and the Truth

"Ummmmm"

" Me! I want to go first!" Selina yelled from across the room.

" Okay well who are you going to ask?" I said

" Well, lets see?.... how about Travis!

" What! Why me, cant you pick like, Grover!

" Oh No tough guy she picked YOU first!" yelled Grover

" ENOUGH!!" I yelled turning slightly red. "Just get on with the game!"

" Fine" huffed Selina " Trith or Dare Travis?"

" Dare"

Selina smiled evily as if expecting it. " Well then I dare you to kiss any girl from the Ares cabin."

Travis then turned pale, " B-but".

" No buts" Selina reassured him.

Travis left the room muttering something about having a cast. Someone screamed like a girl and yelled " Help Mommy!!!"

" Travis?" Percy asked " Yep, I cant imagine an Ares girl screaming like that." I said looking at Clarisse trying to see the scene " Ever ". ( You dont want to see what I saw trust me.) About ten seconds later Travis came in with his hands on his face. " What happened? " Asked Beckendorf ( Thanks to olypianchef213 for spelling! )

" Samantha happened!!" he said giving Selina an evil glare. He took his hands off his face to reveal a black eye the size of a baseball!! ( can you imagine it?.) Everybody couldn't take there eyes off of his new ' black hole ' ( hehe ). " Well can we please just get on with the game!" He said annoyed.

" OK, fine just chill ok! " Percy said holding back laughter.

" Fine" said Travis " Thalia, Truth or Dare?"

" Well..I..guess I will pick Truth." Thalia said

" Do you like Luke? " Travis asked smiling

" Ummm??...Well...I guess so?"

" So is that a yes or a no?"

" FINE!!...its a Yes, are you happy now?" Thalia said turning a nice shade of purple. ( mabye violet ).

" Not totally, but I give up." Travis said " Good, now Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" Thalia said

At the moment I was staring at a wall contemplating weather I would pick Truth or Dare, but she caught me by surprise.

" Well I guess i'll pick"  
What do you think Annabeth will pick? Review!! Flames Accepted! 


	3. The Problem

"Well I guess i'll pick.... Truth, wait No Dare!!"

Thalia smiled and thought for a second " I dare you to kiss the first guy you see"  
I shut my eyes immediatly not wanting to open them. Who am I going to have to kiss?

Percy Pov-

I backed away as far as possible from Annabeth, I mean it's not that I dont like her, but if I kiss her i'll have to admit I do like her so here I am in the corner trying to aviod that situation.

" 10,9,8.."

" 7,6,5.."

" 4,3,2.."

I closed my eyes and felt a push from behind sending me straight in front of Annabeth. I landed with a huge " boom". Annabeth opened her eyes, saw me on the floor and said " O my gods, Percy are you okay" She put out her hand and helped me up.

" Yeah" i said as I stared into her gray eyes. Someone cleared there throat behind me.... Thalia.

" Well" she said with a smile " Get on with it will you?"

" What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked. Probably 1,2,3 more seconds. " Oh" she said finally realizing I was the one she had to kiss. I blame this all on Thalia.

I leaned in closer not meaning to, I could feel her breath on my face as she leaned in too. I swear we were inches from kissing when Chiron walked in the door and noticed the situation.

" Oh my am I interupting something?" He asked me giving me a wink.

" Well..oh never mind, ummm...what did you need?" I asked eager to change the subject.

" I just wanted to ask if everything was ok, I heard Travis was hurt." He looked at Travis with pity.

"No I am just fine Thank You!" He said giving Selina another glare.

" Ok, then carry on please" and with that he left the room.

" Well, lets get back to what we were doing then, right?" Thalia said clearly annoyed.  
" Fine." I huffed and turned to look at Annabeth, turned out she had beat me to it. We inched closer and closer till the air between us was gone.

Up On Olympus

Aphrodite sat there squealing like a three year old as her favorite couple practically made out in her cabin.

" My kids always have the best ideas, but I have to give credit to Thalia, nice move."

" Aphrodite what are you doi-" Athena asked storming into the room, but stoped short when she saw her favorite daughter kissing that seaspawn. " What is going on!!"

" Nothing, just relax."

" How can I relax when Annabeth is kissing that... that thing?"

" I dont know, that is your problem." Aphrodite said happily.

" I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!"Athena screamed " MY PROBLEM IS YOU ENCOURAGING THIS!!"Athena yelled at Aphrodite as she left the room muttering to herself about taking care of this problem NOW.

Please Review! Flames Accepted. What do you think should happen next? 


	4. What If

Percy Pov-

After about two minutes of pratically making out Annabeth and I separated gasping for air.

" Well, now that these two love birds are done drooling over eachother can we get on with the game?" Thalia asked.

" Yeah..sure whatever." I said staring at Annabeth and trying to aviod Thalia.

" Earth to Seaweed Brain.. hello.. PERCY!!!." Thalia yelled breaking my eardrums..I think.

" What?" I said shoving her away.

" Can we please get on with the game?"

" Fine, Annabeth it's your turn."

Annabeth's Pov-

"Ok, Chris Truth or Dare?"

" I guess i'll pick...Truth."

I smiled now was my chance to show everybody how much Chris liked Clarisse. " So...what did you think of Clarisse after you were healed?" I said trying to predict his answer.

" Well I thought she was very nice." He said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

" That's it?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

" FINE! I thought he was kindaprettyto."

" I didn't hear you Chris, alittle louder please." I said

" I THOUGHT SHE WAS KINDA PRETTY TO!" He said almost turning into a bowl of tomato sauce.

" That's all I needed to hear." I said to him kindly.

" So, Chris it's your turn."

Up On Olympus-

" Ah, it's really nice to relax once in awhile." Poseidon said while drinking his cool Watermelon slushie.

" POSIEDON!" Athena yelled as her stormed into the room.

" Calm down, Athena." Poseidon suggested.

" Calm Down! Your SON is kissing my DAUGHTER!"

" And your point is...?"

" My point is that my Daughter is WAY to good for you Fish Brain SON! Athena pointed out.

" Hey, my son is not a Fish Brain and I think my son is to good for your daughter!"

" Well...are you going to do anything about it?" Athena asked angrily.

" Should I?"

" Of course you SHOULD!" Athena yelled.

" But it's THIER life why don't you just let THEM live it!" suggested Poseidon eagerly.

" No, I will not have my DAUGHTER with your SON!!" Athena left the room yelling at everyone in her way.

" M-O-O-D-S-W-I-N-G-S." Poseidon said carefully aware Athena could hear him.

" I HEARD THAT!" Athena yelled from a distance.

" Whatever...back to where I was." Poseidon said while taking a sip from his now half-empty cup.

Annabeth's Pov-

Chris had already Dared Beckendorf to kiss Selina, but it turn out to be Selina jumping on Beckendorf, but they ended up kissing anyway.

" So..." Beckendorf said removing pink lip gloss off his lips. "... Percy Truth or Dare?"

A panic started in side of me, my heart rate started to quicken. What's wrong with me? The problem is that I already know the answer I just to chicken to admit it. I am falling for Percy Jackson, O My Gods!

" Ummm, I guess I'll pick Truth." Percy said giving me a strange look.

" Ok, did you enjoy kissing Annabeth, and if you did do you like her"  
Beckendorf asked.

At that point I actually think my heart skipped a beat.

Percy Pov-

Man! How could I pick Truth, I knew this was going to come anyway so I might as well get over with it, but what if Annabeth doesn't like me in the same way? What if our parents get in the way of our relationship? What about Luke? So many questions were flying through my head I just decided to answer truthfully.

" Well.... I guess you could say I enjoyed kissing her...." I said thinking about what to say next.

" So, is that a YES!" Shouted Conner.

" YES!" I yelled at him.

" Just checking." He said defensivly.

"...and well I do like her alot." I said as I put my head down in shame." Now the whole world is going to go upsidedown." I thought to myself.

" PERCY!" Yelled a raspy voice from the corner. I turned to see.....

What do you think will happen? Flames Accepted! Please Review!! 


	5. The Real Deal

" ..Athena?" I said unsure.

" Perseus Jackson! I told you to stay away from my daughter!"

" B-b-but, I didn't do anything." Now I was seriously freaking out. I mean if a goddess comes up to and starts yelling, you never know what could happen. Mabye she'll try to disintergrate me? Na, Athena wouldn't do that, but then again I could be wrong.

" What do you mean ' I didn't do anything... ' " she said mocking me. "..you kissed my Daughter!!"

" Hey.." I said defensivly. "..I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

" What I thought WE kissed eachother!" Annabeth yelled.

" Hey, thats not my fault! " I told Athena alittle ticked off.

" Well, then who's fault is it then?" Athena responed annoyed.

" THALIA'S!" Annabeth and I yelled.

" Whoa, dudes dont blame this on Thalia!" exclaimed Grover.

" Shut up, Goat boy before I throw you in Tarturus!! " Yelled Athena. Grover didn't need to be told twice when it comes to the goddess of wisdom... No one messes with her...Ever.

" It wasn't my fault, they were ment for eachother." Thalia said relaxing.

" WHAT! No, these two can't be ' ment for eachother ' THEY are totally opposites!!" Athena said.

" Hey, look I am no Goddess of Love, but I can tell when my best friend ( Annabeth ) is in love with my cousin, Ok?" Thalia said now irritated.

A lump formed in my throat. Annabeth is in LOVE with me? What happened to Seaweed Brain?... Annabeth couldn't love him she just.... couldn't, but he was determined to find out the ' Real Deal ' now.

" Annabeth?" I whispered, as scooted away from the only two people in the Cabin, behaving like two year olds as they yelled at eachother.

" Yeah? " she said in a small voice.

" D-do you r-really LOVE me?" I said stuttering.

She flushed the color bright red then said something real smart like " Ummmm...well..you see.." but the words just couldn't come out. It was settled then Thalia had been lying.

" No, it's ok I know you love Luke. You don't need to say anything else, thanks for being a good friend." I said as I hung my head down in dissapointment. It felt like her dagger was ripping through my heart slowly as I said those words.

" No, you don't get i-" She began, but I cut her off quickly

" No! Annabeth I do get IT! You love Luke, but hey that didn't stop me from falling in LOVE with my best friend did it?" I said angrily.

" But Per-"

" No, Annabeth you dont know how it fe-" but I couldn't finish, then I felt something cold on my lips.. I looked down to see Annabeth! I thought she loved Luke.. I am so going to need some therapy after this fiasco.

" Sorry, you wouldn't listen.." By now we had gotten the entire rooms attention. Every pair of eyes rested on Annabeth and I . Even Athena got out of her argument with Thalia to see this...which didn't make me happy, the look on her face said ' I-will-kill-you-later '. My eyes turned and rested on Annabeth.

" B-but I thougth you liked Luke?" I asked now totally confused. ( Like a Seaweed Brain, hehe )

" I did, but only as a brother."

" Oh..." I said and found myself yet again dumbfounded.

"...So you do Love me, right?" I said hopefully.

She nodded, that was way more than enough for me, but apparently a certain ' Goddess of Wisdom ' wasnt to happy about the situation.

" What how can you like...him?" Athena said pointing at me with distaste.

" Mother..." Annabeth started sternly ".. I love Percy and there is nothing you can do to change that." Wow Annabeth had acted so calm it was like..just wow.

" But Annab- " Athena started, but was cut off by Annabeth.

" No, I think you should leave, you disrupted our game you know?" Annabeth said, now clearly ticked off.

" Fine.." huffed Athena "...but I will be back!" And with a flash of light Athena was gone.

" Hey, Wise Girl?"

" Yeah?"

" Did you really mean it.. I mean what you said back there?" I said feeling nervous, mabye she was lying but that wasn't like Annabeth.

" Every single word.." she said while touching my lips and giving me a soft kiss.

" Well...then Truth or Dare anyone?" Asked Nico, while he made a disgusted face at Annabeth and I. I decided to give him my 'deluxe-I-kill-you-later-stare '. "That should keep his mouth shut up for the rest of the night." I thought to myself as we all sat back down in our original spots.

" So... Percy who are you going to Truth or Dare?" Asked Juniper, excited that we had now started to game again.

" Ummmm...."

Please Review!!! Flames Accepted!! What do you think so far?

Note to sofirules980- Hey! Your story is great so far! Keep it up, and keep me updated while your at it :). I think you should get ur own account on FanFic and publish your story, heh? ( I am not Canadian!) 


	6. Anger Issues

Chapter 5..

Percy Pov- "...Umm..how about Nico?

" What why me? " He asked clearly scared.

" Well, because you haven't gone and you made faces at Annabeth and I."

" That's just great!" he said sarcastically. " Well, I pick Dare so...what do I have to do?"

Now that is a tricky one, I have to think of something that will really tick off Athena, since she hates me already..who cares.

" Umm..." and then it clicked! " I dare you to go to the Athena cabin and stick a Trident on the top of it!" I said proud of myself.

" No...WAY!!" Annabeth screamed. " What are you thinking!!"

" Annabeth, this is to get back at Athena!"

" Whatever, but I had nothing to do with it!" Annabeth yelled in my face.

" Whatever " I said. I really didn't care what Annabeth thought....ok mabye just alittle, but Athena had it coming!

" Partypooper " Conner said loud enough for us to hear, I dont know if he ment it, but Annabeth was pissed for sure.

" WHAT IN THE HADES DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!? " Annabeth yelled in Conner's face. Man...I fell sorry for him.

" N-n-nothing " He said almost wetting his pants.

" Are you sure, because I thought I heard something?" Annabeth said giving him her glare.

" Y-y-yes"

" That's what I thought" Annabeth said as she sat back down...Damn..she is really scary sometimes.

" Anyway, so Nico you going to do the Dare?" I asked him. He didn't seem so happy after what Annabeth did to Conner but he nodded his head slowly.

" Good, then here is the Trident and you can go now." I handed him my Trident I had made in Arts and Crafts.

" Yeah..whatever." He muttered as he left the room, this time everyone followed.

We watched Nico as he silently climbed up the Athena cabin and on to the roof. He had a triumphant look on his face, but was gone when a tile fell off the roof and hit the floor. It made the loudest noise ever. " If that doesn't wake them up I don't know what could." said Grover with a worried look on his face.

Sure enough the whole Athena cabin came out. Nico had his face smashed on the roof trying to look as flat as possible. They all looked around puzzled and then headed our way. Everyone panicked and trampled eachother trying to get back in the cabin. We all sat down in our original spots and pretened to play the game.. without Nico. There was a knock at the door and Selina got up to answer it.

" Hello" Selina said as she opened the door.

" Ummm..did you guys hear that big crashing sound?" Asked Malcolm the oldest in the Athena cabin.

" Yeah.. Grover droped his..uh..tin cans.. yeah." Juniper said poking Grover on the side.

" Ouc-, oh yeah my tin cans are a mess sometimes...you know. " Grover said clearly nervous. I could feel it too, when it comes to the kids of Athena....well lets just say they are like their mom.

" Oh, well be careful next time, ok " With that Malcolm and the whole " clan " left.

I looked out the door to see how things were going with Nico. He was in the same position as I last saw him. His face was still smashed agaisnt the top of the Athena cabin. He looked at me his eyes were filled with worry.

" It's all clear " I mouthed, signaling him to continue. He gave me a thumbs up and continued. He stood up careful not to send anymore tiles flying, and stuck the Trident into the top of the roof.

" Whoohoo " I said to the rest of the people. " He did it." Everyone cheered. Then Nico ame in greeted by a bunch of high fives and howling.

" Dude.. that was so close " Chris said. Apparently he had been watching closely.

" Nah..it was nothing." Nico said with confidence, but I knew that inside he was freaking out.

" Well, i'm just glad he survived it. " Thalia said patting Nico on the back.

Up On Olympus-

" Omg! " Aphrodite said outloud. " Nico could've gotten killed, I mean the are Athena's kids!"

" Aphrodite!!" Yelled Athena as she came into the room. " how could you do that!"

" Do what? " Aphrodite said defensivly.

" Make my daughter go out with HIM!"

" Who?"

" Percy!!!!"

" Why, do you like him?" Aphrodite said.

" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" yelled Athena " I DONT LIKE PERCY"  
" Oh, I mean you can never kno-" " Just SHUT UP!! " and with that Athena left the room.

" Anger Issues" Aphrodite said in a girly voice.

" I HEARD THAT!!" Athena siad.

" Whatever." Aphrodite said paying full attention to the screen in front of her.

Sorry.. I haven't made a chapter sooner, but with school and soccer it's just to much.. I will be going on vacation so I won't be writing for a week, so if you have ideas... Review them!! Thankx :) 


	7. The Prank

Thank You for all the reviews they mean so much...you don't even know.

Back in the Aphrodite cabin-

Nico's Pov-

Man. this is so boring listening to Percy and Annabeth talk forever is giving me a headache...something about parents...and then this Rachel girl and then comes in Lu-

" Hey! It's Nico's turn " yelled Thalia nodding at me. Man..she kinda pretty and the way that her ey- , whoa Nico stop it right there she's your cousin...." SO WHAT!! " yelled a tiny voice inside of me, I decided to ignore it for now, but it wouldn't last for long.

" Um...yeah " I said trying to think of a victim. " How about Juniper? " She hadn't gone yet so what the heck?

" Oh! Well sure... " Apparently her and Grover had been having a quiet conversation..I wonder..

" Dare " Looks like she was more interested in the conversation then the game.

" Um..I dare you to kiss...another tree..besides Grover. " I looked at Grover who looked like he was getting ready to through a dozen of tin cans at my face.

" Why I ott- " but he was shushed by Juniper.

" It's ok Grover.. I will be right back.. " she kissed on the top of his head and left the cabin.

" Nico.. " he said.

" Yeah "

" I swear I will get you back. " He gave me an evil glare, I couldn't imagine Grover doing that, but mabye he was some demon goat or something.

" Ok....fine with me. " I looked at Thalia and she gave me a thumbs up. I blushed, since when do I blush? " Since yo met Thalia " said the same voice. " Shut Up!!! " I said out loud.

" Okaaay..Uh..Nico you okay? " Conner asked.

" Umm..Yeah! Just having a momment you know. " I said, hopefully no one saw me glaring at Thalia, but when I looked at Grover he snickered...great. Juniper came in looking normal like nothing just happened, but Grover kept asking her questions like " Who did you kiss? " and " Did he do anything to you? ".

" That's enough Grover. " she said

" Bu- " he tried to start, but got cut off.

" No.." Juniper said kindly ".. nothing happend ok Grover? "

" Fine.." he muttered but didn't look very pleased with her answer.

Grover's Pov-

I can't belive Nico! How could he do something like that? Whatever..now was my chance to get back at him. Juniper and I were talking about how to get Nico and Thalia to kiss beacuse I could see that he liked her...alot.

" Umm..hey it's getting late I think Juniper and I should get to bed. " I said ready to put the plan into action.

" G-man it's only seven o'clock? " Percy said.

" So! I can go to bed whenever I want to! " I yelled.

" Whoa there.. " Percy said defensivly. ".. go ahead.. if you want to.. good night. "

" Well then..bye! " and with that Juniper and I left the room.

Once we were out Juniper and I did everything we could to get it done in time, but with all the Dare's and Truth's it was hard to pay attention. Like Travis got kicked in the soft spot. Oh, and Selina admitted having feeling for Beckendorf and the-, nevermind back to the Prank. Once we were done and I was on the roof safetly I gave Juniper a thumbs up.

She nodded and screamed " Thalia! Help! " and according to plan Thalia came running out side, looking around frantically.

" Nico! " I yelled. " Help! " Nico came running out side. Thalia whipped around to find me on the roof.

" What in the Hades are you doing up there? " Thalia yelled. Still accrording to plan and...

" Ahhhhh " I yelled as I jumped of the roof crash landing on Nico's back sending him flying towards Thalia. Then their faces smashed into eachother. Yes! The Prank is complete.. Oh no what about Artemis?  
She would kill me for this! Man. oh well mabye she will take it lightly?

" Ummm... " Nico said blushing.. " Can we please go back inside. " He said his voice cracking at the end.

" Yeah." Thalia said. Their faces showed the same color..Red.

" Suuure, whatever you like. " I said leading the way in. On the way Nico passsed me and elbowed me in the ribs...Ouch.. that's going to leave a bruise, but it was all worth it.

Up On Olympus -

Artemis Pov- " Omg, Grover is so dead.. " I left the room. I could not wait to show Grover what I can do when he messes with MY HUNTERS!

What do you think? Review! :) 


	8. A Dare is a Dare

In the Aphrodite Cabin-

Percy Pov-  
Wow, I just heard that Thalia and Nico kissed! I mean Thalia...and...Nico! He's like way younger than her and do you know what else...they are COUSINS..ewwww...but it's not the same with Annabeth and I we NOT cousins...Yes! Then I saw Grover and Juniper come back in, what?

" Uhhh..G-Man, I thought you were going to bed? " I asked Grover confused.

" Nah, just pulling a prank ." He nodded towards Thalia and Nico. Oh, that's what he was doing.

" Umm...So as I was say- " but I got interupted by another voice..sounds like Athena... Please don't be Athena!!

" Grover Underwood!! " Yelled the angry goddess coming out from the shadows..I braced myself to see......Artemis?

" Ummm...Grover what is she doing here? " He looked at me his eyes showed fear. Oh No...

" Uhh...well I invited her to play....uh yeah! " Grover said.

" What! I didn't come here to pla- wait you want ME to play? " Asked Artemis her voice filled with surprise. Apparently she had never been invited to play Truth or Dare.

" Sure, why not? " Selina said with pure sarcasm.

" Oh! Well, if you don't mind I will just sit over here! " She said while walking toward Thalia and taking a spot next to her. Never heard of sarcasm either, eh?

" Okaaay, so as I was saying Selina it's your turn. " I looked at Selina and her eyes showed a mix of pure evil and humor... Omg! She is not about to Truth or Dare Artemis. I shook my head in dissagrement, but she nodded and gave Artemis a sweet smile.

" Lady Artemis.." Selina started. ".. Truth or Dare? "

" Umm..what's a Truth and what's a Dare? " Artemis responded.

Selina sighed. " A Truth is were we ask you a question and you answer it truthfully and a Dare is where we tell you to do something and you HAVE to do it. "

" Umm... " She thought for awhile. ".. I pick Dare! "

Selina smiled. This was just what she had been waiting for. I mean sure she hated Artemis for being the leader of the Hunters, but she didn't have to Dare her to do something like that...well at least I thought I knew what she was going to dare her to do.

" I Dare you to.. "

Up on Olympus-

Aphrodite Pov-

" Come on Selina! I can't wait forever...a goddess as important as me has a life! " I yelled at the screen in front of me as my own daughter was thinking. Thinking! My daughter should only think about love...nothing else. I looked at my new manicure I had just gotten five minutes ago while watching The life of Percy Jackson ' Truth or Dare Edition ' . This was going to be awesome!

" ... kiss Chiron! " Selina said 's my Daughter! Woho!

" But, It is against my Oath! " Yelled Artemis.

" No buts.. " Selina reassured Artemis. " ...a Dare is a Dare. "

" Man this is going to be the best Dare yet! I wonder what Chiron is going to think? This Dare will need a Pedicure." I said looking at my toes in disgust.

" I need a Pedicure NOW! " And in less then two seconds someone was already working on it.

" That's more like it! " I said as I looked at the screen taking a sip from my new Pina Colada...Refresing!

What do you think? I give all credits to olympianchef213! Review! Sorry if it was alittle short, I wanted to have a big chapter for the Dare :) . 


	9. Strip Poker? No way!

Continued-

Annabeth's Pov-

Omg! I can't belive that Selina dared Artemis to kiss Chiron...I wonder what he is going to say? Probably - " What in the Hades did you just do to me! " ( Lolz, I don't really think he would do that but it would be funny, eh? ) I wonder if he has ever had a kiss? Probably, not. I mean not to judge but I couldn't imagine it.

Artemis walked out the door, her face white as stone. She looked back and suddenly I got a clue of what she looked like when she wasn't on an oath...insecure...hurt...and most of all afraid. It was almost scary looking at her, the Artemis you knew a second ago had fallen..bad. She left and we all followed eager to see what would happen.

Artemis walked up to the big house, marched up to Mr.D and Chiron who were in the process of playing a game. She looked back one more time grabbed Chiron and took him to where we were standing, our eyes peeled.

" Care to explain children? " Asked Chiron. Apparently to him if a goddess comes and takes you out of a game something is wrong.

" Umm..yeah well you see-, Artemis has to tell you something. " I said hoping Artemis would catch my drift.

" Yes, Lady Artemis? " Chiron asked.

" Umm..well you see Chiron I have been DARED. " Artemis said.

" To do wha- " but he didn't get to finish because Artemis smashed her face into his. They broke apart there faces smeared with red.

" Well...that was interesting. " What! A camp director that has been talking for centuries can only say ' that was interesting ' when kissed by a goddess. What about a ' that was awesome ' or just a plain ' wow '. What in the Hades!

" I am so sorry! " Artemis said breaking down into tears. Wow that is not like Artemis..this must have changed her life forever. I looked at Selina her fashed showed one emotion...shame. I can imagine it..I mean making a goddess cry, that would make you feel preety bad.

" It's ok. " Chiron said.

" Not it is not! " Artemis said whlie a new batch of tears covered her face.

" Hey, I understand, it's ok. " Chiron reassured. I guessing he has been through this before. I mean if you are centuries how can you not go through everything?

" But..my.. oath. " Artemis said between sobs.

" Do you see anything happening to you now? " Chiron asked. When he didn't get an answer he continued. " Look, Lady Artemis, it's ok to kiss someone it is a sign of kindness. " I don't know if that's what a kiss really means but it sure made Artemis feel better.

" Really? " Artemis said whipping the tears from her face.

" Uh..yeah. " I knew it. It doesn't mean a sign of friendship. Because if it ment a sign of friendship then I would be kissing Percy everyday since I met him and has that happened...lets see...NO!

" Your right Chiron, plus I should get back to Olympus. " Artemis said. She walked into the woods and all you saw with a flash of light and no more Artemis.

" Well..I must thank you children." Chiron said as his eyes twinkled.

" I'm sorr- wait! Did you say thank you? " Selina asked bewildered.

" Yes, you see it's not everyday that you get a kiss from a goddess. " Chiron said. " Now I must get on with my game, Mr. D must be getting impatient. " Not to much to my surprise Mr. D yelled from the big house porch. " C'mon Chiron! Get your but over here! "

" I must leave you now. " He turned and went to the big house. We all turned and headed back to continue our game in the Aphrodite cabin. Before we started to walk Chiron yelled " And please keep the game to quiet! " He looked at me his eyes twinkling with humor.

We all piled into the Aphrodite cabin once more and took our seats this time siting where ever we wanted. Once we were all seated Selina began.

" So...since Artemis left who wants to go? "

" You know what? I'm getting tired of this game cant we play Truth or Dare, Strip Poker Edition? " Nico asked.

" WHAT!?!? " I yelled. " We can't play strip poker! We don't even have any cards. " I said. There was no way I was taking any of my clothes off in front of Percy.

" I do! " Chris said while taking a red deck out of his back pocket.

" That is besides the point, were to young to play strip poker! " I said.

" I think we should let one person decide. " Nico said.

" Who? " Juniper asked.

" Well Juniper that's a good point, thanks for voluntering! " Nico said smiling. Probably just he's not the one to most likely take off there clothes if we do play.

" Well I dont want to play strip poker, it's to immature. " Juniper said sternly.

" Fine but I really dont want to play Truth or Dare anymore so what do we do? " Nico questioned.

" Uhhh... "

What do you think? Review! What do you think they should play? If you have any suggestions, Review them! Thankx :) P.S.- More than 100 Reviews...Woho! 


	10. Holy Cannoli!

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for all your sugestions....sorry about not updating in a while, but I just started basketball again ( because my hand was healed from being broken ) and we have practice every day.

Percy POV-

Holy Cannoli! Strip Poker...first time today that someone has surprised me with their stupid comments. Anyway I think Strip Poker would be pretty cool, I mean what harm could it do?

" Hey guys... I think we should play Strip Poker. " I said.  
" What in the Hades are you thinking Percy!?! " Asked Annabeth. Ah man...I was wishing she wouldn't say that.

" Well-uh..it would be fun t- "

" He's trying to say it would be fun to see you strip. " Interupted Conner. Great. What the hell is he trying to do? Get me killed?

" No! I mean mabye, but i'm just tired of Truth or Dare too. " I said.

" Ha, at least someone agrees with me! " Patting me on the back.

" Dude! Don't touch me! What's your problem? " Wow, I have moodswings.

" Jeez! Calm down...can we just play? " Nico said defensivly.

" Fine, but how do you play strip poker anyway? " I said.

" Are you serious!?! " Selina said. " You dont know how to play? " Everyone is looking at me...awkward.

" Honestly, is it that surprising? " I asked.

" Yes. " Said Grover.

" What? G-man, you've played strip poker before? "

" Yeah. "

" I bet you Annabeth hasn't played yet, right? " I asked.

" Uhh... "  
" Holy Zues! Annabeth you have played!?! "

" Yeah. "

" Why didn't you tell me? What is with you people! " Now I was seriously enraged. How could they not tell me?

" Well you didn't ask. " Annabeth said.

" So? Doesn't mean you cant tell me! " I yelled.

" What is yo- " Annabeth started to yell until Selina interupted.

" Woah! Way off topic... can we just play? "

" How do you play!?! "

" Wow. Do you really want to know? " Asked Selina.

" No, Duh! "

" Fine, we have to make it our own version, so what card game do we play? " Selina started.

" War! " Nico yelled.

" What? Why war? It's to simple. " Selina argued.

" My point exactly. " Nico explained. " Fine, well this is how we are going to play. Not everyone is going to get an even amount of cards so, anyone who doesn't want to play can go sit in the corner. "

A couple of people got up, Chris, Clarisse, Juniper and Grover. Wow, this was going to be a very interesting game, especially since Annabeth had not gotten up. Selina passed out cards to the people who were still sitting, including herself. I took a look at my cards, 2 Kings, a two, a seven, an Ace, a four, a nine and one five. Great just what I needed low numbers, next thing you know i'm stripped down to my boxers.

" Everyone puts down a card at the count of three and the person with the lowest card takes off something, ok? " Selina said. Everyone nodded.

" One, Two, Three.. "

Up on Olympus-  
Aphrodite POV-

" Wow, I cant belive it! They decided to go with Strip Poker. Ah, I remember when us gods used to play that game. Ares and Apollo with their nice abs, and Poseidon with his dolphin boxers...it was priceless! " I said chuckling to myself. Those were the good days. Now I have nothing better to do than watch teenagers do the same thing. Only mabye this game will have more action than I thought it would,  
only time will tell. I looked at the screen to see someone take off their socks.

Whatcha think? Review! Sorry for not updating sooner... I had stuff to do. Like school, soccer and basketball...Hope ya'll liked it!  
P.S. - Yes I say ya'll 'cause I live in Texas. 


	11. Mall Freak?

A/N: Hey! I'm really sorry for not updateing sooner, but i'm trying really hard to fit it in my day. Plus I just started track and soccer takes up alot of time too. Anyway, thanks for the reviews...they mean alot, even the smallest ones. Oh, and I was on vacation for spring break.

Percy's POV-  
By now my stomach couldn't take this game much longer...well we had just started but this game is Crazy! Travis is yelling at Selina, Annabeth is trying to break it up and I am enjoying it. Let me explain, I put down my lowest card...a two, apparently so did Travis, so we decided to do rock, paper, scissors to decide who takes off something and guess what? I won! Then Selina had to call Conner a baby because he didn't want to take off his socks...Travis didn't take it so well and called her a mall freak. Tip #1- Never call a kid of Aphrodite a mall freak...ever.

" OMG!.." Yelled Annabeth "..Stop it now! " This got the rooms attention and everyone sat down. " Lets get on with the game okay? " Everyone agreed and we all put down the next set of cards. Selina had a king, Annabeth a seven, I put down an eight... and everyone got higher than I did... so that meant it was Annabeths turn. This will be interesting.

" Uh...Annabeth it's your turn. " I concluded. Apparently she wasn't wearing any socks because I didn't see anything. She looked like she was trying really hard to find something to take off, but then a second later she smiled. Figures, leave it up to Annabeth to take off her hair lastic in strip poker.

" So, lets see who's going next? " Annabeth suggested.

" Yeah, I agree. " Beckendorf said while looking at Selina. I think he looked a little to eager.

" Lets put the next set of cards then shall we? " Selina asked. Everyone nodded and put down the next set of cards. This time it was Beckendorfs turn. Ha... it's kind of funny because Beckendorf wanted to move into the game so fast, and now he is going to have take of his socks... or not? Much to everyones surprise Beckendorf showed us ' how to take off your shirt; the right way ' by practically ripping it in half to reveal his eight pack, no surprise there. All Selina could do was drool over herself as she looked at his chest. Go figure.

Up on Olympus-

Posiedon's POV-

" I think i'm just going to take this night to relax. " I said out loud, unaware that one very angry goddess was standing over me.

" Athena? What do you want? " I asked.

" I want to talk to you about what the kids are doing! " Athena said, practically yelling.

" What are they doing? "

" Playing Strip Poker! "

" So? Don't you remember the days when we used to play that game? " I asked. I dont think she would forget those days. Just on time Aphrodite walked in... this is just great.

" What game? " Asked Aphrodite.

" Strip Poker. "

" Yeah, I remember those days when you had your dolphin boxers." Aphrodite said chuckling. That definately got me blushing.

" Hey dolphins are manly! And what about you Mrs. Cheater Person, you cant go out with someone when your MARRIED! " I said trying to cover my embarrasment.

" Hey, dont get mad at me just Hephestus doesn't have it in him anymore! " Aphrodite yelled back.

Athena POV-

" If their not going to do anything about the kids playing that nasty game I am. " I said to my self as I walked out prepared to change somethings...now.  
Hey! What do you think? Review! Sorry about not updateing sooner! 


	12. Ork Dork? or Tree Huger?

Annabeth's POV-

" Selina? Selina!! " Apparently waving your hands in front of a love struck girl doesn't work, because Selina was so paralyzed by Beckendorf's six pack it looked as if she couldn't see me at all.

" Umm, Yeah? " She asked, still not fully recuperated.

" Do you think it is possible to get on with the game? " I asked annoyed.

" Of course, but lets take this game slow, I want it to last. " Selina said keeping her eyes on Beckendorf.

" Ok, lets continue then, ready? 1...2...3!! " Everyone put down on card, I looked at the other cards and sighed in relief. At that time I noticed that I only had a T-shirt and shorts left for the entire game. Thankfully it wasn't my turn because everyone looked at Nico with questioning eyes.

" What do you want? Stop looking at me! " At first I didn't notice that Nico wasn't wearing socks, but it turns out he had lost them on his journey up the My cabin. I told him not to do it but he didn't listen and now its payback time.

" What are you going to take off? " Questioned Percy. Hmm...why would Percy want to know? Is he gay? " No, he cant be. " I said to myself, I dont think that's possible in Percy's condition, or is it? Why would he kiss me then? Why would he say he loved me? Nah, there is no way Percy is gay, unless...he...is...bi!?! Then as if he was reading my mind Percy said.

" Hey Nico, we relly dont care about you taking off your clothes, just take something off ok? " Nico froze as if thinking. Phew! That was a close one. I mean, to really think that Percy was gay, that was kind of weird of me to even think of that. About one minute later stepped back into the regular tempature zone as he slowly pulled of his shirt to reav-

" Hey! " Malcolm said as he burst through the cabin. " Something is going on down at the beach! " Without a second thought we rushed out of the cabin. With the war against Kronos we couldn't take any chances with our borders, especially at night. Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we ran to the beach. Much to everyones suprise the only thing going on was a blood raging war going on between the Apollo cabin and the Demeter cabin. Nothing big, just a bunch of teenagers planning to kill eachother in a sword fight, but I guess the called us down for some reason so I went to go check it out even futher.

" Uh, guys do you think we could find some way to settle this without killing eachother? " I said trying to be friendly, mabye that would help?

" No! Do you know what it is like having people call you names like Band Geek and Ork Dork? Let me tell you, its not funny! " Yelled Alex from the Apollo cabin. I guess not then.

" Hey! " Objected Sam from the Demeter cabin. " Its not my fault! Your the one that called me a Tree Huger first! If you wanted to start a fight, you have to start it the right way. " Announced Sam.

" Oh Yeah! Well how do you start a fight then? "

" Like this! " Next thing you know Sam fist smashed into Alex face with a sickening crack. Ouch, that must of hurt. Alex rubbed his nose, by now his face was red with anger and it looked as if he could explode any minute, but instead of puching Sam he took his guitar and threw it toward him. BOOM! " Oh no he didn't! " Said Selina.

" Oh yes he did! " I confirmed. This fight has to be the wor- oh no that was Percy and Thalia's fight. This has to be the second worst fight i've ever seen since I been at camp half-blood. We all watched in horror as they completely tore eachother appart, one by one there clothes became ruined, peices of clothing flew everywhere, and by now most of us looked worried, especially Percy. I knew how he didn't like to see campers trying to kill eachother, because we needed all the people we can get, with the war and all. Plus, if he was going to save the camper he could use some incentive, I mean why would he want to risk his lives for kids who want to kill themselves? I know I wouldn't.

Anyway so Sam and Alex are still practically killing themselves while there ' brothers and sisters ' cheer and scream for them as they form a circle. No one was paying any attention at all to the figure coming out of the forest, not even me, so when there was a flash of light I didn't know or recognize who it was.

" Annabeth Chase! " Said the figure and out stepped Athena, my angry mom.

" Yes? " I asked her trying to sound innocent, because really what had I done?

" We need to talk, now! " She demanded.

" I'm all ears mom. " I announced.

" In private! " I looked at Percy, he had a worried look on his face, but he had nothing to worry about, my mom wouldn't kill me, at least not yet...I hope. Now if it was Percy and my mom alone that would be something to worry about, because Athena wanted to pulverize Percy into a billion pieces. I had no idea why though, Percy was nice, charming, and good looking. All the things she always wanted my boyfriend to be, but I guess it wasn't enough.

I walked with my head down, staring blankly at the floor. " Mabye this talk isn't going to be about Percy? " I thought to myself hopefully. Now we were in the forest and as I looked at my moms angry expression I was prepared for the worst.

Hey Guys! What do you think about it? Sorry I cut off on Nico though, I will come back to him! I promise. Sorry about not updating, I had to study for final exams ( TAKS ) but now they are over so... I can update more often!! Hooray for me!!!! 


	13. Unforgivable

**Annabeth's POV**-

" C'mon, you cant seriously belive that strip poker is..evil? " My mom had not come to talk about Percy but about the fact that I was playing strip poker, which was even more frustrating.

" I just don't want people looking at you half-naked. " She said with concern.

" What? Are you calling me fat or something, cause trust me I have nothing to hide. " Ha, if she really thinks that i'm worried about showing off my awesome abs, shes got to be kidding herself.

" No honey its just if Perc- " she didn't get to finish before I was packed with anger.

" What?! So this is about Percy? Seeing me without clothes? C'mon, you know Percy wouldn't get the idea of... " I stoped. Was that what she was thinking about? That Percy would get the wrong idea? Percy would never come to such conclusions... I think?

" The idea of what? " She asked with a sudden smirk on her face.

" Wait a minute. You think that Percy wants to have...sex? For gods sake mom were only sixteen! " Now I was about to explode in anger, I mean how could she just assume that's what Percy wanted to do by playing strip poker.

" Well, people your age are getting pregnant all the time. You have started your period... things could happen. "

" Why am I having this conversation with you?! " I said in horror. " You don't know what's going on between Percy and I so stop assuming things, Percy would never do such a thing and if he did I wouldn't allow it! "

" Honey its ju- " Once again I cut her off. This was really getting on my nerves.

" No! Then you go saying that I might get pregnant like all the other girls? So your implying that i'm as stupid as them? What kind of mom are you? " By now my face was coverd in tears. I had been so angry I didn't even realize that my palm was bleeding from my nails. I long line of blood rushed down my arm dripping off my elbow.

" I'm the kind of mom that cares, having a baby will stop your dreams, you will have to put your school on hold. I just don't want that to happening to yuo anytime soon. " She said lowering her voice to a whisper.

" Look, Percy and I... were not going anywhere near that stage just leave us alone, I have to get back people might be wondering where I might be. " Whiping off my tears and blood I headed out of the forest and started my way toward the Aphrodite cabin.

" Annabeth? " My mom asked with sympathy.

" What? "

" I'm sorry. "

" Yeah? Well, your not forgiven. " With that I walked into the cabin, not looking back once.

" Annabeth? Are you okay? " Percy asked as I walked in, my face coverd in dry tears. I looked at his worried face and I was sure that he would never do anything I didn't ask him to, so if I didn't walk up to him as say " Have sex with me. " he wouldn't do it. No matter how hot I was.

" Yeah, I just had a little fight with my mom. That's all. "

" Oh, well do you want to stop playing? " He asked with concern.

" No. I'll be fine. "

" Well, come and join me then. " He said as he patted the ground next to him, gesturing me to sit.

" So, who just went? " I asked.

Up on Olympus-

Athenas Pov-

" Hahahaha! You have to be the laughing stock of the century! " Posiedon exclaimed as I entered. " That was hilarious! " He had done nothing all day while I was in the middle of a mission, one to save my daughter from AIDS!! He just took it like it was nothing... the fates must have planned all this to make me mad. Those ugly old hags, what in Zues name is their problem?

" Posiedon, could you please not make me feel worse, I really don't want to kill you... atleast not for now. "

" I guess so, i'm going to need my head for tommarow! " He chuckled.

" Ah. " I sighed as I sat down and closed my eyes. I wasn't done giving up.I would find a way to get Annabeth to break-up with Percy, even if it killed me, though that was impossible so I had forever to try. I chuckled to myself, as those words flooded my head. I had forever. I drifted to sleep as the thought of my never-ending plan enlightened me.

**Hello! I am sorry for not updating in so long, things have just come up, besides that I was having a writers block, which is why I wrote mt new story Love Lost? I tried to make this chapter funny, but I dont know if it relly worked, either way tell me what you think and Reveiw. Plus I am working out and practicing soccer for my tryouts for the Olympics in January.**


	14. False Alarm!

Annabeth's POV-

While I was gone things had changed, and I can't say they were for the better. Everyone, except for Beckendorf had only pants and shirts left. Now is when the game gets really ...I wonder if mom was right? I mean Percy and I? Then again mabye we're like PB&J, good together but apart we're not so hot? Ugh! I mean wh-

" Annabeth? We're going to start now. " Percy said breaking my thoughts.

" Wait!! " Yelled Selina. " Before we left Nico was going to take of his shirt, remember? " I looked at Nico and I could see pure disgust as he glared at Selina. He never looked this mad..ever something was really wrong. Was he afraid to show himself? I'm sure he had some abs...or not? Was that why whenever we went swimming he would wear a shirt?

" What the hell is your problem!? " Nico questioned. " I mean do you really want to see my abs? Is it that important? Then here you go! " He took off his shirt and everyone gasped. What was that? Right underneath his heart started a milk colored scar that ended at his bellybutton. Of course he had abs and everything, but the scar was so...large and deep, we hardly noticed anything but it.

" Nico! How did you get that? " Thalia asked with concern as she pointed toward the scar. Nico looked up. He seemed really sad, and I could tell this really not a subject that he wanted to get into.

" Uh... Thalia mabye we should get on with the game, it's getting late. "

" What it's only ten! " She protested.

" Yeah and our limit was nine. "

" Fine. " She wasn't done giving up though, if anyone knew Thalia better than herself it was me.

" Uh, so everyone take a card and get ready in one..two..three! " Everyone put down there cards and for a second I think I almost fainted as I saw who was going next. I stared at the cards mindlessly.

" Annabeth. C'mon it's your turn. " Selina said looking down at the cards to make sure she was right.

" Shut up. I'm thinking. "

" Okay, no need to get rude."

" Whatever, doesn't matter. " I said as I took of my shirt, I would never take my pants of unless it was absolutly the only thing left. Which now it was so I had to be carful on what I did from now on.

" Wow. " Was all he could say as he stared at my perfectly toned body, he never looked so hypnotized . It wasn't that embarrassing after all, it was actually quite fun watching Percy stare at me in wonder like he never seen me in a bikini... which he hasn't but it doesn't matter anymore. Besides it's not like I have small boobs or anything, infact I have bigger boobs than most of camp. I looked at Percy and I swear to the gods I saw something poking out of his pants...gross.

" Well now I think we should get on with the game. " Beckendorf suggested.

" Yeah. " Agreed Thalia.

" Ok ready! One..two..three! " We put down all the cards, and this time I fainted...for sure.

Up on Olympus-

Aphrodite's POV-

" Hahaha! This is even better than I thought! Look at this game, it's going so well. " I said to my assistant who walked away nerves.

" Posiedon! Come look at this! " I yelled across the room.

" Aphrodite! Shut up before I rip your head off! " Yelled Athena.

" Sorry! Nevermind. " Then my phone rang, it was a text from Hermes. " Hey what's up?..." it read. " I have a question to ask, how come they named you Aphrodite if you dont have an Afro? "

" What kind of question is that!!! " I asked out loud.

" SHUT UP! "

" Sorry! " I said sarcastically. Athena got up and raced toward me. Probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. She was about to yell in my face and then " _Beeeeeep " _Rang the fire alarm.

" C'mon how do you have fire on olympus? "

" Sorry. " Yelled my attendant. " False Alarm! "

**Hey! What do you think? Again I tried to make it funny, but IDK if it worked. Let me know what you think... and reveiw! You can flame if you like, sometimes it's good to get your anger out. Oh, and I am sorry this chapter was so short, i'm just not feeling so good right now.**

**-- Jeanna**


	15. That's What She Said!

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in what? A year? Anyways, I just read Rick Riordan's :The Lost Hero, and lets just say I got inspired(: So! Who is up for the longest chapter I have ever written? I guess that would be the people that are still reading fanfiction... or for the ones that have just started.**

Percys POV-

We went on with the game, even though Annabeth look dead lying on the floor with the color drained from her face. I wasn't to happy about it but before Annabeth fainted it was her turn to go. I guess everyone figured we would leave her alone, considering there was nothing for her to take off anymore.

" Alright, so now that the game is done, what are we going to do? " Selena asked. Of course, Selena would be the first one to suggest we go even futher into trouble. Which by all means was fine with me, as long as we got Annabeth to come along.

" Uhh, we could play hide-and-seek? " Suggested Nico, throwing a couple glances in Thalia's direction.

" Doesn't sound like such a bad idea... " Selena seemed to be calculating all the millions of possibilities. "... I was kinda thinking of something along that anyway. " We took a vote. After all Camp Half-Blood is a Democracy! At least when Mr.D isn't present. As I suspected, 100 percent approval rate, not including Annabeth.

" So now that that's out of the way, who is going to be it? " Of course, as I thought, we all had the ten second game of " not it! ", and by process of elimination Annabeth automatically was it. Was it a tad bit unfair? Yeah, but no one really cared.

" Annabeth! Get up! " Yelled Thalia, the sound boomed through the love goddesses cabin. We all covered up our ears, last time I checked the children of Zeus didn't have " Sonic Boom " powers. Annabeth almost cried when she, as I might say, got up with the inability to hear. I have never seen her in so much pain, well actually that's not true. There was this one time when Grover decided to wear skinny jeans... now THAT was painful.

Annabeths POV-

Just to make this known to every human/demi-god on the planet, I HATE BEING DISRUPTED! Enough said. So lets just say I was alittle ticked off when Thalia decided to " wake " me up the way she did. No problem. I would get her back later, and no, I wouldn't forget.

" Alright, so im it, lay out the rules. " I couldn't believe we were now playing hide-and-seek, but it beats playing the other game anyday.

" Okay, so here is how its going to go..." Selena as always took charge and decided to come up with the rules. 1) There would be NO weapons ( this game was purely fun ). 2) To get to safety you MUST reach the pavilion UNTOUCHED. 3) The person counting could not camp at the safety. 4) Free-For-All ( there would be no team work. ) 5) The woods are prohibited, due to the size.

So I started to count to 100 as everyone quickly ran out of the cabin, looking for a place to hide. Time seemed to go by slower as I lost count of what number I was on, I kept on thinking about what my mom had said about Percy. It seemed to take up all of my time in the past couple hours. Anyway, so I finally counted to 100, well atleast I think I did.

I made my way out of the cabin, the sight was clear. Looking around you'd think everyone was asleep, but no, I knew they were out there and I was going to find them. It wasn't a game anymore. For some reason it seemed more like a hunt. So to start it off, I screamed at the the top of my lungs " Ready or Not Here I Come! "

Out of the left corner someone yelled " That's what she said! ". That was the last straw, it was on! I ran to the direction of the voice and began my " hunt ".

In the first five seconds Travis and Conner Stool ran out from rock climb and ran towards safety. I stop half way and just stared at them, partially because it was hilarious but also because there was really nothing I could do.

So what was that? Two out of 15 to go, wow, this was going to be a long night. I continued towards the voice, next to cabin nine. Unfortunately, who ever was there was already gone. I looked at the pavilion, Selena and Beckendorf had made their way to safety. I would get them later for that joke. Okay fine, four out of 15.

It was hopeless, I wasn't to good at this game, at least not as good as I thought I was. Thalia was hidding in strawberry bushes with Nico. Which by now really wasn't much of surprise. I didn't even ask what was going on, I really just didn't even want to know.

They were the only two I caught, everyone else seemed to run to the pavilion the second I would turn around. I made my way back to the group of people who were smirking at me, it was hard to deal with defeat.

" That really wasn't fair, and all of you guys know it. " I said. It wasn't, I mean really? When was the last time that hide-and-seek was a game of " run to the base before someone tags you " it was just retarded.

" Who cares? You were the one that passed out. Besides the game isn't over, there is still one person left. " Thalia was starting to really get on my nerves, I was going to get her back for the whole screaming thing. I like I said I would not forget.

" Oh yeah? Care to tell me who it is? " I asked. I realized I didn't have to, because the second the question came out I realized who was missing...

Narrator/ Percy's POV-

Percy made sure he was the last one left. Before they had awoke Annabeth he had stolen, well taken her cap. Yes, it was the one that made her invisible. So, he was next to her practically the entire time.

All the campers knew it too, which is why they all gave her cheesy looks, like they knew something was going to go down. Annabeth on the other hand was completely enraged. He couldn't believe her, why was she upset he was the last one left?

He figured it had something to do with the conversation she had had with her mom. It was probably about him, it always was. Being the persistent person she was, she started looking for him. Around every corner and every cabin there was to look at. A couple of time she looked in his direction and he swore she could see him, but whatever she had seen didn't seem of much importance because she just carried on.

Finally, Annabeth stopped at his cabin. She just stared at it for a little while, thinking. He wished he could read her mind. Then he would know the right things to say and do all the time; but he couldn't read her mind and he seemed lost.

After a couple of minutes she took a deep breath and walked inside. He followed, wondering what she was doing inside of his cabin. She walked over to his bed, took a seat, and pulled a picture out of her right pocket. It was a picture of them, it was taken after the first quest they had gone on. Why was she keeping that in her pocket?

She looked at it for a little, sighed, and then stuck it back into her pocket. Then what she did next almost sent me into cardiac arrest... she looked up, close her eyes, and said " why would you make me love someone you know I cant be with? "

It was something Percy really didn't understand. Did that mean she loved him? Or was she talking about Luke? Those thoughts just floated around in his head, kinda like the marsh mellows after you eat all the cereal in Lucky-Charms. He didn't want to wait to hear the answer to those questions, but as he stared at her his mind became filled with memories of the past. Like someone was sending him a signal, a distress call, telling him to do something he knew he shouldn't do.

The time they spent together was just a tiny reminder of how much he loved her. Yeah, I guess that's what you could call it. He loved her. That's even if he knew the meaning of love itself, and right now he had no clue what it meant. " Right now would probably be a good time to reveal yourself. " He thought. He was going to, but then she started to talk to the ceiling again.

" I mean c'mon! Every time I fall in love with someone you always find a way to make things worse... " Yep, he did love Luke, or so Percy decided. This was all about him. " and Luke, I get it, it just wasn't meant to be but don't do this to me. Not with HIM. " Really? So now who was this new guy she was talking about? Wow, if he didn't know her better he would've thought she was a hoe. There was one problem. I DID know her better.

Once again she took out the picture from her pocket, but this time she started to cry. He wanted to comfort her but there was nothing he could do. It just wasn't his_ Forte_.

Up on Olympus-

" Well, I like how you have decided to make things interesting for Percy and Annabeth, " Athena stated as she gave Aphrodite a hard core stare. " but that does not mean I approve of their relationship, and neither should you. "

" Ahhh, Athena. I don't need your approval to make love happen. It's my job, remember? Besides, I don't ask you to make certain people smart. For example, it would be nice if you made Herm- " Aphrodite tried to finish, but sadly Hermes came walking in and interrupted.

" Guys listen, I know I look good, but there is no reason to talk about me ALL the time. " If he only knew, what they were really saying.

" Oh. I'm so sorry. Next time I'll let you know before I decide to make your children ugly. " Of course it wasn't true, but what Hermes don't know wont hurt him. Then again maybe it will. Aphrodite needed to get him back for that " Afro " prank he pulled on her, and she knew just the trick.

" Don't you dare, or I will... " Hermes couldn't finish his sentence, because of course Aphrodite anticipated that.

" Will what? Oh wait! I get it, your going to ban my kids from ever being able to do track? Lame Sauce. Worse comeback ever! "

" Lame Sauce? " Apparently Athena didn't approve of the choice of words. In fact she burst out laughing and said " wow I am so glad I didn't give you wisdom, it keeps me entertained. " Aphrodite was hoping it would have an effect on Hermes mood, but sadly no such response was given.

" How dare you insult me! I AM important, and I am going to prove it to you! " Hermes stormed out of the room. This would probably take awhile to resolve, but that was of unimportance at the moment. Aphrodite had bigger problems to worry about, like Annabeth and Percy.

**Wow, don't you just LOVE the gods, they are awesome! Well, like I said I am_ REALLY_ sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I got... distracted. Good news though, I MADE VARSITY SOCCER! My freshman year. I knew it, and well, so did everyone else. Anyways, I will try to update more, and keep up with everything that's going on. Thank for Reading, and REVIEW! I want to hear what you have to say!**


End file.
